Brothers
by shadow of eyes
Summary: Ozai reveals when he banished Zuko's mother, he sent her across the world. Zuko and the Gaang travel there in search of answers, only to find a pair of young brothers facing the world. What secrets about the past do they hold? Why do they look the way they do? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please Review! XD (It came to me and hopefully it gets rid of my evil writer's block curse... Enjoy!)
1. Picking Up the Trail

**Chapter 1: Picking Up the Trail**

* * *

><p><em><span>ZUKO'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Why are you really here?" My father asked as he looked at me through the prison bars.

It had been one week, since I became the Fire Lord, and his bending was taken from him.

It was finally time to get my answers.

I looked at him and said solemnly, "Where is my mother?"

He laughed and said, "The question that has haunted you for years... Now that your in power you have the ability to ask me that."

He glared at me and said, "You know I had to banish her, I've told you that much but I never told you where..."

He looked to down and said, "I've assumed you've heard of Amestris? They themselves are on the side of the planet. They advance in technology and a science called alchemy considering their people can't bend."

I looked at him and said, "So you sent her there?"

My father nodded and said, "I did indeed, I dropped her off at the Amestrain borders and never looked back."

I yelled, "And left you 5 year old son and 3 year old daughter alone... Motherless..."

He laughed and said, "It was either she leave or you be killed. She chose to do it..."

I glared at him and walked out not saying a word.

Uncle was waiting for me on the outside of the tower.

Uncle was more of a father to me than anything, he knew how bad I wanted to know this.

He looked at me and said, "So did you find out where Ursa is?"

I nodded and said, "She's in a country called Amestris. Apparently he left her on the borders and never looked back."

Uncle nodded and said, "Ah yes, Amestris is a country where no benders are born, but incredible feats of science and technology is possible."

I looked at him and said, "Uncle, I know it's a lot to ask but..."

He smiled and said, "I'll watch things on the home front, while you and your friends go and search for her."

I smiled and hugged him.

He gave a hardy laugh and said, "You best message Aang, you have a long journey ahead you my nephew."

* * *

><p><em><span>AANG'S P.O.V.<span>_

"So Zuko, where are we going?" Sokka asked as we all packed our things on to Appa.

Zuko looked at him and said, "The other side of the world to a country called Amestris."

Toph groaned and said, "Why are we going there?"

Zuko looked down and said, "That where my father sent my mother to. I want to bring her home."

I looked at him and said, "Now that sounds like an adventure!"

Katara smiled and said, "Yeah Aang and this time the fate of the world isn't at risk."

Toph climbed on to Appa and asked, "So what is so special about this Amestris place anyway?"

Zuko replied, "To start they are all non-benders, but they do posses a special abilities through a science called alchemy. They are technology advanced and highly advanced in combat."

Sokka's head popped up and said, "How advance tech we talking?"

Zuko sighed and said, "Communication devices, music players, carriages that pull themselves, and fully functional replacement limbs made out of metal."

Sokka jumped in the saddle and said, "Amestris, here we come!"

Everyone got in the saddle and got on Appa's head.

I smiled and said, "Yip, yip!"

Appa took off into the sky and we began our lengthy flight around the world.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Toph asked as we flew over the unfamiliar lands.<p>

I sighed and said, "I think so..."

Katara looked and said, "There a city ahead..."

I looked and saw the giant city set in front of us illuminating the night sky.

I looked at them and said, "I going to find a place to land Appa."

I steered Appa down just outside of the city and we all got off.

As soon as Toph placed her feet on the ground she said, "Whoa... This place is huge... I mean huge, huge! It's bigger than Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko nodded and said, "We should get moving and see if we can find any information."

We all nodded and walked into the strange city.

We walked in the lit streets looking at things and we finally stopped in an alley and took a break.

Two men in blue uniforms ran down towards and center alley and a someone grabbed them and...

Froze them solid with lighting...

He killed them... What kind of sick twisted guy is this?!

The man walked out and showed he was in a similar blue uniform with a long black ponytail.

He had metal gauntlets with drawing engraved on it. The murderer said, "Water freezes, water boils. Either way, you're just as dead."

All of a sudden a spear lands right in front of him.

He said with shock, "That's alchemy..." "What a nasty thing to do."

A young man's voice said.

The man said with malice, "You of all people should know: Great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?!"

A young boy with golden hair and eyes in a red cloak walked forward and said, "Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!"

He clapped his hands and grabbed the spear.

It illuminated with electricity and began to change from a spear in to a spiked club.

Sokka then said, "How is he doing that?!"

The murderous alchemist said, "No transmutation circles..."

Ed yelled, "Al now!"

A suit of armor runs behind the man and tries to hit him.

Toph eyes widen and said, "Please tell me there's some flying person controlling the suit of armor..."

I shook my head and said, "No... Why ask?"

The man grabs boy arms and begins to do the lighting thing only to have the armor knock him back.

Katara gasped and said, "He tried to..."

The man yelled, "Impossible! Any water in your arm should have boiled!"

Ed showed his arm and said, "Well if it makes you feel better, you did ruin my coat..."

He showed the shiny metal limb. Zuko said, "He missing an arm?!"

The man said, "It's automail... So a talented young alchemist, who doesn't need transmutation circles, and has a automail right arm. I know you, your Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

I looked at Zuko and said, "That must be the alchemy thing there doing..."

The man pointed to the armor and said, "So it's not you?"

The armor nodded and said, "No, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

A little brother, bigger than the older.

Now that's funny.

The man then said, "But he's a runt..."

Edward got mad, and made it to where the man's face was trapped in a wall of stone.

The man said with his face all squished, "I've heard the stories, but I never imagine that, Fullmetal was just a little kid..."

Edward yelled, "I'M NOT LITTLE!"

The boy did the clap thing and a stone fist sending the man flying backward.

Alphonse looked at Edward and said, "I don't think he was talking about your height just now, Brother..."

Edward growled and said, "Yeah, but he still pissed me off!"

Edward destroyed the metal gauntlet and looked at us.

He said, "What the hell you looking at? Scram!"

I said, "Um... Sorry but what about that guy?"

Edward smirked and said, "I'm taking him to my superior officer so he..."

A large cloud of steam rolled up and the man was gone.

Edward yelled, "Dammit, now I'm really pissed off!"

He glared at us and said, "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't have you arrested for messing with Military Affairs?!"

I looked at him and said, "You're military?!"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, what of it. Still looking for that reason and..."

Toph said quietly, "He's empty inside that suit..."

Edward's golden eyes widen at what she said.

Alphonse looked at her and said, "How did you..."

She replied, "Although I am blind, I can feel the vibrations in the earth and when I felt yours... You're hallow..."

Edward looked at us and said, "What the hell are you?!"

I replied, "Hello I'm Aang and were from the Four Nations."

Edward looked at us and said, "That huge set of land on the other side of the world. The one with people who can use their inner energy to bend the elements..."

Katara nodded and said, "I'm Katara, I'm a water bender."

She bend out her water around Edward's head.

He grinned and said, "Incredible! I read about the potential properties in bending that could have similar oppositions in alchemy!"

We all stared confused at what he said.

Alphonse looked at us and said, "So she can feel the earth... She must be and earth bender.."

Toph nodded and said, "I'm also a metal bender. By the way Metalbutt, you have a dent in your leg."

Sokka looked at him and said, "His leg is metal too?!"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but the like I said..."

Toph walked up to Al and banged her fist on his chest. Loud metal echos ran through the air.

"He's empty inside, there's nothing controlling it..."

Ed sighed and said, "We'll explain once we report back to Colonel Bastard."

* * *

><p><em><span>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<span>_

"So once again, you under estimated you opponent Fullmetal." Mustang said while looking out the window.

I groaned and said, "We didn't expect him to have a dam circle tattooed on his hand!"

Mustang said, "Well, learn from your mistakes, Fullmetal. Now the name of the target, is Issac McDougal, he's a former State Alchemist."

Al then said, "Yeah, didn't he abandon his title after the Isvalen Civil War?"

Colonel Bastard nodded and said, "The order is catch him, dead or alive."

I looked down and said, "No way, am I killing for you people."

Mustang nodded and said, "And that's your choice. Now off topic, who are these people that you brought into my office?"

A kid with the scar stood up and said, "My name is Zuko. We come from The Four Nations, where I govern part of it."

I gawked at him and said, "You're a leader of a nation?!"

He nodded and said, "My formal title is Fire Lord Zuko, but that beside the point..."

He looked up and said, "My... father was a horrible man... sending my mother away when I was 5 years old... I've come to find out she was sent here... Me and my friends had come here in search of her."

Mustang nodded and said, "Well that's a noble endeavor that we might be able to help with."

Zuko smiled and said, "Thank you Sir."

He nodded and said, "Do have a picture of her?"

Zuko nodded and pulled out a scroll. "We don't have camera's but the court painter was rather good."

Mustang unrolled it and his eyes widen.

I looked at him and said, "What you recognize her or something?"

He said, "Edward..."

He flipped the scroll around and showed the painting of the woman.

No... It can be...

Al and I just stared at the painting...

Zuko looked at us and said, "You three know her..."

I nodded and said, "Al and I do... Mustang has never met her."

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a picture...

I set it on the desk and said, "This is how we know her..."

Zuko looked at the photograph and his eyes widen.

He held up the picture of me and Al hugging on to our mother, with her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Zuko looked at me and said, "She's your..."

Al nodded and said, "The remembrance is uncanny between the pictures... looks like we share something in common..."

Aang jumped up and said, "What? What do guys share?!"

Zuko held up the photo while I held up the painting.

The group stared in awe as they made the realization that the women in the pictures were the same person.

Zuko and I shared the same mother, which meant...

Al looked at me and said, "Brother..."

I looked at him and said, "Your going to have to specify Al. You have two now..."


	2. A Family I Never Knew

**Chapter 2: A Family I Never Knew**

_ZUKO'S P.O.V._

I have a brother...

No, I have two brothers...

Either way it came as a shock to me.

The boys who we just met in a alley way defending us against a murderer are my younger brothers.

Toph said, "Can someone tell me what's going on? Hello, blind here!"

Sokka said, "The painting of Zuko's mother looks just like a picture of the Elrics' mother."

I said, "That because it's the same person..."

Ed nodded and said, "Both have the same hair color, eye shape, face structure, and more importantly, the scar on her left temple."

I nodded and said, "My mother had told me that when she was young, she..."

Al interrupted and said, "Fell down a large hill and hit her head against the rocks..."

I looked at him and nodded.

Mustang smirked and said, "Well Fullmetal, looks like you have another brother..."

Then Sokka said, "And they also have a sister but..."

Ed and Al said, "WE WHAT?!"

I sighed and said, "Azula... She's not the kindest person...

" Ed looked at me and said, "We know how that goes... Our bastard of a father left us, when I was four. Never came back even after..."

He paused for a moment and said, "Zuko... There's something you should know..."

I heard a ring and Mustang picked up a device.

He began to talk and he set it down.

Mustang looked at Ed and said, "We'll have to pick up the long lost family reunion later. McDougal has been spotted."

Ed nodded and said, "Let's get him before he kills more..."

I nodded and said, "We can help as well."

Mustang nodded and said, "Then let's get moving!"

* * *

><p><span><em>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<em>

A man yelled, "Call it in! We have 8 men dead."

We looked at the man who's skin was steaming.

I said, "He turns water into steam, with the force of an explosion. The human body is 70% water."

Katara nodded and said, "So he boiled him from the inside out... Horrible..."

I saw explosion in the distance and Al said, "That's the Major's alchemy!"

In moments a huge man walked out, he had a single lock of blonde hair coming from his head. We knew that to be Major Armstrong.

Al smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Major!"

The Major nodded and said, "Ah, The Elric Brothers, a pleasure as always, but may I ask you are your comparatives?"

Aang stepped forward and said, "I'm Aang, this is Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko."

The Major smiled and said, "I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist!"

I sighed and said, "We better get moving before the death toll rises..."

Al nodded and asked, "Hey Major, where did you see McDougal last?"

He walked us over to an alley way.

Al nodded and said, "He's been spotted in alleyways all over the city, which means..."

I nodded and said, "He'll come back, to make sure his circle is still here."

Al nodded and said, "Everybody hide..."

Sure enough after about 30 minutes, McDougal showed up and began moving away the broken stone.

"Perfect! It's still here!"

I stepped out of the shadows and said, "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley. So we decided to come back and check it out and Bingo!"

Al came out at the other end and said, "There's no where to run! Give up now!"

McDougal laughed and said, "Who's says I'm running?"

The circle lit up with red sparks and more sparks lit up all over the city.

Al said, "An alchemic reaction on this size..."

I smiled and said, "He has a Philosopher's Stone!"

Finally! The thing we've been searching for!

The alleyway began to freeze over.

Sokka said with surprise, "He's freezing the liquid in the air..."

McDougal ran over to a pool.

I yelled, "Give us the Philosopher's Stone, Freezer!"

He laughed and said, "No I don't think so."

The frost touched the water and a huge ice wall formed.

Freezer grabbed the railing as the ice wall brought it up.

The ice wall began moving forward.

I yelled, "Major it's all yours!"

Major Armstrong stepped out wearing his alchemy gloves and said, "Leave it to me. For the Armstrong style of alchemy has been past down for generations!"

He punched the ice wall making go back a few feet.

Then it swivel to the left and began going through buildings.

Toph said, "Well that's unexpected... He made it turn..."

I yelled, "You made it worse!"

Armstrong said, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help..."

Aang looked at the ice walls and said, "The ice walls are going to meet..."

Al yelled, "It's Central Command he's going to freeze it over!"

I looked at Armstrong and said, "We'll stall McDougal. Can you, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara handle the transmutation circles?"

He nodded and said, "Consider them erased."

They majority of the group ran off, while Zuko, Al and I made our way to the ice wall.

The Freezer looked at the command center and said, "Furher King Bradly, for your crimes at Ishval, I sentence you to a frozen hell..."

I yelled, "Not so fast!" I used alchemy to launch us on top of the three of us on top of wall.

Freezer yelled, "You fools! I'm trying to save this country!"

I yelled, "We don't give a dam!"

Zuko destroyed the ice below McDougal using his fire bending abilty.

McDougal jumped on to Al, transmuted his face, causing him to fall and knocked his helmet off.

Al's kicked Freezer off and stood up showing he was hollow inside...

Zuko whispered, "What the hell... I thought Toph was joking when she said you were empty..."

I picked up his helmet and placed it back on the armor that was Al's body.

McDougal looks at the armor and said, "There's no one in there. It's empty...! But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor...So you lost your arm...and you...you lost your entire body... Heh! I see... it all makes sense... You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

I looked down and said in a whisper, "You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross."

I hit McDougal with my automail fist, knocking him off his ice mound.

We all slid down and I said, "It's over McDougal, there no water here!"

The Freezer laughed and said, "You forget, I have all the water I need, 70% of my body!"

Two bloody ice spikes came out of McDougal and jab themselves into both me and Zuko's shoulders.

Al yelled, "Brothers!"

Heh... Al's calling Zuko brother too?

This is going to get confusing as hell...

McDougal runs down an alley, and tries to get away.

Zuko and I both stand up and pull the blood ice out of their shoulders.

I said, "I'm not letting that bastard get away..."

We all ran down the alley he went down to see, a blanket over the murderous alchemist and above him was a man with an eye patch.

Al and I, immediate salute him and said, "Furher King Bradly, Sir!"

Zuko lean over to me and asked, "Who is he?"

I said, "He the ruler of the country, Zuko. Show him some respect!"

The Furher smiled and said, "Ah, yes my rising star. I came out to see if I could help, and to think I'd be the one to catch him. This should at least make an interesting story for my son."

Zuko looked at me and said, "Ed... Why is Al hallow and what was that Freezer guy talking about?"

I sighed and said, "We explain, but let's wait till we're all back that way we don't have to explain multiple times..."

I looked at my half brother and said, "Zuko... You need to know this now... Our mother... She died from a sickness around four years ago..."

Zuko's eyes widen and he said, "No... It can be... I traveled around the world to find her again and she died..."

Tears drizzled down his cheeks as he fell to his knees in pure grief.

I sat down beside him and said, "Yeah... I know it hurts... It hurts even worse when... We found her..."

I let a little bit of tears loose and said, "She was always there for us... Even in the end, she was trying to do something for us..."

I let loose the amount of tears I had built up over the years, letting my face drown in the sorrow trying to comfort my new found brother...


	3. A Taboo's Price

**Chapter 3: A Taboo's Price**

* * *

><p><span><em>AANG'S P.O.V.<em>

"Man I thought Ozai's fire bending was intense..." Sokka said to Mustang as we sat in his office.

Mustang sighed and said, "As the Flame alchemist it is my specialty of sorts."

The door opened and Ed, Al, and Zuko entered in.

Ed and Zuko both had bandages covering their shoulders.

Katara said, "Guys what happened?!"

Ed replied, "Well, we cornered Freezer when he made ice blades using his own blood to stab us in the shoulder. When we went after him the Fuhrer himself was there and apparently took out McDougal."

Mustang sighed and said, "And yet you two aren't in the hospital. Why am I not surprised?"

Katara opened her water bags and said, "Well as a water bender I can use water to heal."

She pulled out the water and ran it over Zuko's shoulder and did the same for Ed's as well.

Ed smiled and said, "I never felt better near my automail ports... Incredible..."

Zuko looked at him with a serious look and said, "Ed... You need to explain now..."

He sighed and said, "Alright..."

Ed looked at us and said, "First off, none of this leaves this room without our permission. Alright?"

We all nodded and Ed said, "This story is not the best one but... it must be told... When Al and I was little our father abandoned us, leaving our mother to care for us alone. She would encourage us to push our limits and try new things. We became alchemist because of her. But..."

He seemed to tense up for a moment when he finally said, "The world can be cruel and unjust... To us the first injustice it did to me and Al... Is taking away our mother..."

My eyes went wide...

Their mother?!

She's gone...

Oh no... Zuko...

He must be devastated.

Ed looked up and said, "We were alone... No one to take care of us... So we made a pack... We would try the impossible..."

Al looked at us and said, "To understand the next part of our story you must know what alchemy is. Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange. The basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden."

Sokka looked at them and said, "What I got from that is that when you make something using alchemy it called a transmutation... So human transmutation is..."

Ed replied, "Trying to bring someone back... The alchemist ultimate sin..."

He looked down and said, "We were just kids... who wanted to see our mother again... but when we tried it... We were dragged into a place called Truth... we learned the secrets of alchemy and what we did wrong..."

He pulled off his jacket and boots showing his metal limbs and said, "A price had to be paid for our sin... I lost my leg... but Al..."

Al lifted off his helmet and...

I whispered, "There's no one... no one in there..."

Toph yelled, "That's what I've been saying!"

Sokka looked at her and said, "Toph, no offense but sometimes you're not that serious."

Al replied, "I lost my entire body... Brother gave up his arm to bind my soul to this suit of armor..."

Ed looked up and said, "Now we search for the Philosopher's Stone in hopes of restoring our original bodies..."

Zuko looked at them and said, "Edward... Alphonse..."

Ed looked down and said, "And the worse part is... the thing we made... the thing that was suppose to be our mother... it didn't look human and it died right in front of us..."

He sobbed out, "We tried to play God and we're still paying for our sin. We learned the hard way that no one comes back from the dead. Ever."

I thought Zuko had a ruff past, but... this is unreal...

Tears swiftly rolled down Ed's face...

Zuko looked at him and said, "Ed..."

Ed looked over at his half brother and said, "Yeah..."

Zuko looked at him and said, "You and Al more determined that most everyone I know... I know you two will find a way. I believe in you... little brother..."

Ed wiped away his tears and smirked.

"Your right dammit! We will succeed and there is no way anyone is going to stop us!"

Mustang looked at him and said, "Full metal... Your train..."

Ed yelled, "Crap! We missed it! How are we suppose to get to Loire?!"

I looked at Zuko and smiled.

He replied, "Aang... I don't think that's a good idea and..."

I jumped up and said, "We can get you to there in no time, just give me directions."

Ed looked at me and said, "How...?"

I smiled and said, "Appa can take us there."

* * *

><p><span><em>ALPHONSE'S P.O.V.<em>

"Uhhh... Zuko is that a Chimera?" Ed asked as we approached the large animal.

Aang asked, "What's a chimera?"

I replied, "A creature created from two or more animals."

Zuko shook his head and said, "No, in our nation animals are naturally like this."

Aang jumped up and said, "This is Appa, and he's my flying bison."

Ed and I looked at each other.

A bison that could fly?

It doesn't have wings... how can it fly?

Sokka looked at us and said, "Sky Bison posses the ability to air bend, thus they bend the air currents around them to fly..."

Ed smiled and said, "Thanks we were a little lost on that..."

Toph sighed and said, "Well let me get you up there..."

I then said, "No allow me... It gives me a chance to show you normal alchemy."

Toph nodded and stepped back.

I took out a piece of chalk and began drawing the transmutation circle.

Once I was finished I placed my hands down and the stairs began to form up to Appa.

Toph smirked and said, "Nice job Tin Can. I think you and Metal Butt might make decent earth benders."

Ed smirked and said, "Thanks for the complement but we can do a lot more with alchemy."

We walked up the steps and took a seat inside the sattle next to Zuko.

Aang sat on Appa's head holding a set of reins.

He smiled and said, "Katara ready for the cloud cover?"

She nodded and began to create a thick fog around us.

Aang then said, "First time flyers hold on! Yip Yip!"

Appa jumped up and I saw the ground get smaller.

Ed yelled, "What the hell?! We're actually flying!"

Zuko laughed and said, "Yeah, my first time was like that too."

Ed stood up and looked around at the ground as we flew through the sky.

I then said, "Brother you should sit down."

Zuko replied, "I am sitting down..."

Ed looked at him and said, "I think he was talking to me... Dammit Al! You need to call us different things!"

Zuko nodded and said, "Well in my land it's respectable to call your older brother Nii-san."

I nodded and said, "Alright, I'll call Ed, brother and I'll call you Nii-san."

Ed looked at me and said, "Yeah... That's a good idea."

I looked at the group and said, "So you know a lot about us, we want to know about you. Equivalent Exchange."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and asked, "And that is?"

Ed replied, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. It the code of alchemist, in order to gain something, something must be given."

Katara nodded and said, "Sounds fair. So I guess I should start in the very begining... Long ago the Four nations once lived in harmony but then Fire Nation attacked..."

* * *

><p><span><em>SOKKA'S P.O.V.<em>

"And that's what happened..." Katara said as she finished the tale.

Ed and Al were staring contently at her.

Ed said, "So Aang can bend all four elements and the energy inside the body? That is incredible, but I have a hard time believing the whole spirits thing."

I looked at him and said, "Why is that hard for you to believe?"

Ed replied, "Al and I are alchemist, better known as scientist... We don't believe without proof."

Toph then said, "So you have no religion?"

He nodded and said, "I don't judge those who do, but if they are expecting something impossible to happen from praying or they try to force it on me, I will shove reality down their throats until they can swallow the truth."

Al said, "Brother..."

He said, "What I'm telling the truth here aren't I?"

Zuko laughed and said, "Ed he saying you don't know when to stop and now you just proved it!"

Ed growled at Zuko for a moment and then started laughing.

The three of them together... it seem like a real family, even though there are no adults in the picture.

Toph shivered for a moment and said, "Why the air so cold here?"

Ed pulled off his red overcoat and said, "It rained not to long ago. The pressure must still be down."

Ed wrapped it around Toph and said, "That should keep you warm."

She nodded and said, "Thanks."

I looked at Ed and asked, "How did you know that it rained? There's not a dark cloud in the sky."

Ed took off his over shirt and leaned back showing the full extent of his metal arm and the the large amount of scar tissue on his shoulder.

He replied, "My automail ports ache when it raining. It's kind of the cost of a sin I suppose..."

Aang yelled, "Hey we're here!"

I looked down and saw the city with a large church in the center.

Al then said, "That's Loire and if the rumors are true..."

Ed smiled and said, "Then a Philosopher's Stone is waiting for us."


	4. Lead Astray

**Chapter 3: Lead Astray**

* * *

><p><span><em>ZUKO'S P.O.V.<em>

"_God's children who live upon this land. Pray and faith and thee shall be saved. Those who have lost thy way the Sun God Leto shall shine…_"

The strange box which Ed called a Radio, continued to speak of this Leto...

The shop keeper looked at us and said, "So what are you guys? Like street performers or something?"

Ed then growls out, "Seriously, Do we look like street performers to you!?"

The shop keeper nodded and said, "Yeah all those weird colors and clothes..."

Ed groaned and said, "Let's go."

Sokka sighed and said, "But my food!"

Ed glared at him and said, "I'll take you out later! Let's just go!"

Al stood up and accidentally knocked over the radio on to the ground.

"Hey! Easy, eh!? Do you got enough to buy me a new one?!"

I looked up and said, "Sorry, accident. We'll fix it."

The keep looked at us and asked, "How's that? It's broken to hell!"

Ed smirked and said, "Watch and learn."

Al pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing out the transmutation circle.

Over the few days I've known my half brothers I've learned quite a bit about alchemy and how it works.

In order to use alchemy you need to know what your doing, have a complete matrix, and understand the concept of Equivalent Exchange.

Al crossed his arms and said, "Okay. Here it goes!"

The circle lit up in sparks and the radio reformed like it was brand new.

Aang smirked and said,"There, see? How was that?"

The shop keep and his patrons stared at us in amazement.

Then the keep said, "Amazing! It's a miracle! You've been touched by the Sun God! Just like Father Cornello!"

Ed raised an eyebrow and said, "Touched by who now?"

Toph replied, "It's not a miracle, it's Alchemy."

One of the man looked at us and said, "Oh, so you guys are alchemists. Right, I've heard of them."

Sokka replied, "Actually Ed and Al are the only alchemist here."

Ed nodded and said, "Then maybe you've heard of us! We're the Elric Brothers!"

The shop keeper rubbed his chin and said, "The Elric Brothers, you say..."

The man from before said, "Wait…I do know that name. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric is that right?"

The citizens began gathering around Al and saying, "Wow…So you're the young prodigy they tells the stories about?"

Al waved his hands in protest and said, "No, um... It's not me!"

They all turn to Ed who look furious.

The guy then said, "What? You mean it's the little guy?"

Oh no... He said the 'L' word...

Ed screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHO'S LITTLE?! COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, I DARE YOU!"

Everyone backed way and Ed looked at the bar keep, "So, what's with this guy on the radio?"

He replied, "Th…That's our leader, Father Cornello... We were lost, until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the Sun God Leto. He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful. He can even resurrect the dead! His miracles are proof that what he says is true!"

I heard Ed's teeth grind at the mention of bringing back the dead.

Ed looked toward the church and said, "So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I got to see..."

We all began walking into the church only to see a young woman praying, "Oh merciful God, please hear me, hear my prayer, I beg of you. Please bring him back."

Ed then step forward and said, "Heh…So this is the almighty Leto…?"

The woman smiled and said, "Welcome my name is Rose, are you all interested in Letoism?"

Aang replied, "Sorry, previously obligated to another religion."

Ed replied, "Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type."

Rose gave a soft smile and said, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that… To know God is to know hope…If we believe in divine grace, and through him all things are possible…If you believe, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!"

Ed growled out, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

I smirked and said, "Easy Ed! She's just trying to help!"

He looked at me and said, "You are enjoying this too much, aren't you Zuko?"

I smirked and said, "What your big brother can give you a little bit of hassle?"

He yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING' LITTLE?!"

I laughed and said, "I'm only kidding Ed..."

Ed sat down and looked at Rose. "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?"

She gave a quiet nod and Ed pulled out a journal.

He opened it up and closed it saying from memory, "Water thirty five Liters, carbon twenty kilograms, ammonia four Liters, lime one point five kilograms, phosphorus eight hundred grams, salt two hundred and fifty grams, saltpeter one hundred grams, and various other trace elements..."

All of us except Al said, "Huh!?"

Ed calmly said, "That list represents the complete chemical makeup of a human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last micro gram, but still there has never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life. And you're telling me something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?"

Katara looked at him and said, "Ed I think she just hopeful maybe..."

Rose yelled, "Lift thy voice to God! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!"

Ed looked at her and said, "Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? Down at the market, a kid could buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap."

Sokka said, "Ed...I think you need to rethink..."

Rose once again yelled, "No, that's blasphemy! People are…we're all children of God...created in his image!"

Ed smirked and said, "Heh. You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in unprovable concepts like creators or gods... We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth. It's ironic, really. That through the application of science, we have in many ways been given the power to play gods ourselves."

She then said, "So you're putting yourself on the same level as God? That's just...sheer arrogance!"

Ed glared at her and said, "You know there's an old myth…about a hero who flew on wings made of wax... He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted, and he came crashing back down to earth... Right, Al?"

Al shook his head and said, "Brother..."

Ed sighed and said, "Listen, I'm sorry, Miss…this is difficult for me to ask…But do you think your Father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me?"

Rose smiled and said, "Of course, that's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to the creator, he can."

We began to walk away with Rose.

Al looked at me and said, "Nii-san, are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, it's just... I never seen Ed act like that..."

Al nodded and said, "It comes with the territory I suppose... He doesn't mean anything by it Nii-san... He just doesn't want to offer a false hope... He rather say a horrible truth, then tell a hopeful lie."

A man stepped in front of us and said, "Hello, I am Brother Cray. This way please. The Father Cornell is a busy man as you can imagine. But you're in luck. He decided to spare moment to you."

He lead us in the room and Sokka said, "Yeah, thanks! And we understand! We won't take too much of his time!"

Cray smirked and said, "Good…And it's agreed. We'll make this quick."

He pulled out a strange looking device and pointed at us.

I looked at Ed and Rose who was absolutely terrified by the mechanism.

What the heck is it?

"Brother Cray…What is this!? What do you think you're doing!?" Rose screamed out.

Cray pointed the object at Al and said, "Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the Father. They're evil! This is God's will!"

She whispered with tears rolling down her eyes, "Brother Cray…"

Ed respond, "Well, like you said…Let's make this quick!"

Ed knocks the device out of Cray's hands causing it to go off and sent something flying through my arm.

I yelled in agony as I gripped my arm and fell to the floor.

The warm blood began to trickled down my arm and through my fingers.

Al yelled, "Nii-san's been shot!"

Ed knocked out Cray and looked at me.

I asked, "What was that thing?!"

Ed said, "That is a gun, it sent a small piece of metal into your arm."

"What's this commotion? Ah, the Fullmeatal Alchemist. Welcome to our home of sacred order."

Rose smiled and said, "Father Cornello!"

A bald man in ornate robes walked in and said, "I must apologize for my disciple's behavior. It would seem, they've misguided."

Ed looked at Katara and Toph and said, "Get the bullet out and seal off the wound I'll distract him."

Ed looked up as Cornello as Toph quickly got the bullet out (Which was extremely painful...) and Ed said, "Okay, let's say I believe you weren't the one who guiding them. What next?"

He smiled and said, "Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?"

Ed replied, "Well, there's few things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second rate Alchemy to deceive your followers."

Cornello laughed and said, "My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. What you're doubting I see as Alchemy are the miracles of Sun God Leto."

He held up his hand and a statue appeared and he said, "Look again. Could mere Alchemy create something out of nothing in this way?"

Ed smirked and said, "Yeah…That's what's I didn't get it first. How can you perform transmutations that ignore "the Law of Equivalent Exchange"?"

Cornello laughed and said, "As I said! Because it isn't Alchemy!"

Ed continued while Katara pulled out her water and began closing my wound, "Then, I started thinking about it. If you'd somehow manage to acquire certain object to amplify your Alchemy. One that said to make impossible possible. That would've explain everything!"

Cornello responded, "What?"

Ed yelled, "I'm talking about the Philosopher's stone. Your ring! That's it isn't it!? I've been looking for that!"

Cornello showed the ring and the bright red stone on it and said, "The ring is just a ring. I am God's humble servant and from him alone that have my power!"

Ed laughed and said, "Still try to sell that line, huh? If that's the way you wanna play, then I guess I have to come up and beat some true out of you!"

He grabbed his fist ready to fight.

Cornello replied, "My…you really are quite incorrigible heathen aren't you? Rose dear…"

She replied, "Yes, Father…?"

He smirked and said, "See that gun beside you…pick it up."

She obey the man orders to a tee.

Then he said the thing that made me snap.

"Now, child I want you to shoot Fullmetal Alchemist."

She gasped and said, "No, I…Father I can't do that!"

I stood up and yelled at Cornello while still gripping my numb arm, "You leave them alone Cornello! You hear me! Leave my brothers out of this!"

He glared at me and said, "Well aren't you quite the hot head..."

Cornello looked at Rose and said, "I am the Sun God chosen emissary. My word is the word of Leto himself. Shoot him Rose. It's God's will. Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé, due that tragic accident last year, who was it that save you from the very depth of despair? Have you forgotten?"

She cried out, "It was you…Father…"

He smiled and said, "That's right! It was I who took your hand and let you into God's light! And you recall what it was I would have promised you then?"

She yelled with tears streaming down her face, "You said it if I pray, you'll bring him back to life!"

She pointed the gun at Al with shaky hands. Al yelled, "No, wait! It's not me! I'm his…"

Ed yelled, "LISTEN! I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! YOU GET THAT!?"

Cornello sat back surprised and said, "Him!?"

Ed yelled in pure fury, "IT'S ME YOU IDIOTS!"

Cornello sat back and said, "It's the short one!? You're kidding!"

She pointed the gun at Ed and said, "I'm sorry…but I…I have to do this. I don't have any choice…"

Ed said calmly, "He been lying to you Rose."

Aang nodded and said, "Rose, taking someone's life is not the answer here."

She cried out, "You're wrong! I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life! I have faith!"

Ed then said, "Fine, then shoot."

Then I hear a loud bang and Al falls over backwards.

Ed and I both yell, "Al!"

Rose screamed in terror of what she just did.

Cornello smiled and said, "Good. God Leto is pleased. You have done well my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the others as well."

Al sat up with out his helmet and said, "Haven't you made her do enough already?"

Cornello stepped back in surprise and said, "What?!"

Rose looked at Al with tears grazing her eyes and said, "Your…head…I thought you were…"

I replied, "Don't worry about it. He is pretty solid."

Al picked up his helmet and said, "Yeah. See? No harmed at all."

Cornello yelled out, "An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks!? You still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!"

He pulled a lever and a horrible creature with the body of a cat and the features of a wolf came walking out.

Cornello smiled and said, "And I believe my Chimera should be up for to the task!"

Ed scoffed him and said, "So this is the sort of thing you do with the Philosopher's stone? That's just twisted…Anyway…looks like I need a weapon."

Ed clapped his hands and formed a long spear with bat wings on it and held it up.

Cornello gasped and said, "No transmutation circles!? So the State Alchemist highly isn't just for show. You truly are gifted! However…"

The chimera came running up and sliced through his spear and ran it along his left leg.

"Your little spear is no much for Chimera's claws and tears through skin!"

The creatures claws came falling off.

Ed smirked and said, "Huh! You've shredded my pants! I guess those claws don't do so good against steel!"

He showed off his automail leg.

Cornello yelled to his creature, "Bite him! You stupid beast!"

The chimera bites down on to Ed's arm and Ed laughs out, "You like that kitty? Go on…get the good taste!"

Ed pulls his automail arm out of the beast's mouth and knocks it out.

His automail limbs were now in complete view and Cornello was staring in complete shock.

"Your arm and leg are both automail. A brother trapped in armor! I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

Ed tore off his jacket showing his full extent of his automail.

He yelled, "Why don't you come down here and try me! I'll show you real quick who the novice is!"

Cornello yelled to Rose, "Rose...this is the price of their sin...These fools attempted human transmutation…the greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!"

Her eyes widen and she cried out, "Oh no..."

Ed looks at her and said, "This is what happens when you try to play God, or whatever you want to call it... Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?"

Cornello laughed and said, "So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric…Not even half a man...! Hell, not even half a boy!"

Ed yelled right back, "And what're you!? You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's stone!"

Al looked at him and said, "Father. We just want you to hand over the Stone before you get hurt."

Cornello laughed and said, "Don't be absurd! Why, so you can use it for yourself!? Please…If you fools are really so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!"

Cornello turned his cane into some sort of weapon.

Ed smirked and said, "Nah. Me and god, we don't get along too well. Even if I went... he'd probably just send me right back here."

Ed quickly raised a wall and more of those bullet things came flying at us.

Ed looked at me and said, "Dammit Zuko, why aren't you letting Katara heal you?!"

I yelled, "You had that... thing pointed at you and Al, do you really think I'm going to sit idly by while my little brothers are in danger!"

My head began spinning and Ed said, "No, but your losing too much blood... Come on Zuko, stay awake..."

But it was too late for that... I fell backwards and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><span><em>KATARA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Alright I'm almost finished," Al said as he drew out a circle.

All of us were sitting on the bell tower while Ed distracted Cornello.

I was busy healing Zuko's arm, trying to seal the clean hole in his arm.

I've never dealt with a wound this advanced. There was a small piece of metal lodged into his arm earlier, it must have been traveling at lighting speed to make this bad of an injury.

I pulled my water back in and said, "I've stopped the bleeding but I've never dealt with a wound like this."

Al looked at me and said, "That's because you never seen guns before... Nii-san... is looking better but we'll take him to the hospital after this."

Toph asked, "What do you think of Cornello now, Rose? He just open fire. He didn't care if you're in the way."

She sobbed and said, "But…that's because…What he said back there was true isn't it?"

Al stopped drawing and looked at Rose. "We are not evil. All we wanted is to see our mom's smile again. But our transmutation failed. What we made…wasn't even human. We've learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead. Not ever."

She cried, "That's not true! I mean…"

Al said calmly, "Alchemy is based on "the Law of Equivalent Exchange"...The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous...It cost my brother his left leg...and it cost me my whole body..."

Al lifted off his helmet and said, "Do you see it...? My brother drew that with his own blood. His leg had been taken. He was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain he was in...But through all that, he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul, and bonded me to this suit of armor. Now, I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal, too. It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way... But that's the path we chose... All we can do is keep moving."

She sobbed out, "But, father Cornello said…he said he could do and he promised me…Just because you and your brother failed but that doesn't mean…it doesn't mean he will!"

Al placed his hands on the circle and the bell turned into a speaker.

Then I heard Cornello's voice. "_There you are, you infernal brat_!"

Ed replied, "_Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here...? All I want are some straight answers about the stone. Tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way... or we could get the military involved_."

Cornello gasped and said, "_Agh!...Ask your questions_."

Ed asked, "You could do anything with the Philosopher's stone, right...? So why waste all of that power performing phony "miracles"?"

Cornello laughed and said, "_Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army! A legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die! In a few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this mindless horde upon the world! And I'll use the Philosopher's stone to tear this country apart. Who knows? I might even carve you out a slice for you!_"

Then Edward started to laughing out loud.

Cornello asked, "_Wait, what are you laughing about?_"

Ed snickered and said, "_I knew it…you really are a novice, aren't you_?"

Aang looked at her and said, "They were never any miracles Rose. He lied to you. And he lied to everyone."

* * *

><p>"Shut up! Just give me the Philosopher's stone!" Ed yelled as we entered the room.<p>

Cornello was trapped under a fist and his arm was fused with what ever his cane turned into.

The gem on Cornello's ring rolls off and turns to dust.

Ed stared in shock and said, " What the hell...? The stone... It's supposed to be a perfect material; how did it just break like that?!"

Cornello shook his head and said, "I-I don't know! I don't know anything about it! S-Spare me! Please! I– I was wrong! Please! I beg you!"

Ed whispered, "It's a damn fake..."

Cornello begged, "Please don't! I am helpless without the Stone! Spare me, please!"

Ed looked up and said, "You mean, we went through all this... risked our lives just for this one possible chance... and it's a fake?!"

Cornello looked up at Edward and asked, "So, uh... Haha, what about me?"

Ed yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST GET OUTTA HERE!"

Cornello screeched and said, "Right!"

He ran away from the church.

Al walked up to him with Zuko cradled in his arms and said, "Brother... Nii-san needs a doctor."

Ed nodded and said, "Then let go find one."

We stared out of the church when I heard the click of the weapon Ed called a gun.

I turned around to see Rose pointing it at Ed.

She cried out, "Give me the Philosopher's Stone!"

I whispered, "Rose..."

Ed looked at her and said, "Look, I was just saying, it was a fake. It wasn't real. Besides, it's shattered now."

She yelled, "Liar! You kept it for yourself, didn't you!? So you can use it on your bodies...That's right! And so you can try to bring your mother back again!"

Ed yelled, "You shut up! People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever. Not ever!"

Rose fell to the ground crying out, "But he promised me...he said if I prayed, it would happen...A miracle...That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do... please..."

Ed replied, "I can't tell you that...You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path."

I looked at Ed and said, "Ed..."

He looked at Zuko and said, "Come on, we need to get him there fast, it looks like he's getting worse."

We all began a mad dash for the hospital.

* * *

><p><span><em>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<em>

"Uhh... Where am I?" Zuko asked as he looked around the room with a painful look on his face.

He had an I.V. in his left arm while his right arm sat in a sling covered in a mountain of gauze.

His eyes gently shifted to me and he said in a hoarse voice, "Ed?"

I smiled and said, "Hey Big Bro... It good to see you awake. You're in the East City Hospital, which we got you transferred from the one in Liore for better care and you been out for almost two weeks straight... You nearly bleed out on us back in Liore... You scared the living shit out of everyone, you idiot..."

Zuko smiled and said, "Hey, don't say you wouldn't do the same thing if me or Al had been on the line. You're just as reckless as me when it comes to the ones we love."

I gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah I guess I would... but that makes us both idiots..."

He gave a small laugh and started cringing up in pain.

I asked, "How bad does your arm hurt?"

He replied, "Everywhere else is sore as hell... but my arm... it's numb... Like I can't feel it very well..."

He wiggled his fingers a bit and cringed in more pain.

"Okay...don't do that again..." He said as he looked at his hand.

I nodded and said, "Figures... The bullet landed in your nerve endings in the middle of your arm, almost severed them... It will take some time to heal properly, and you'll have to take it real easy with that arm until you're out of remission. Even after remission is out, you'll have to be careful about fighting with that arm."

He tilted his head and asked, "What would happen if I didn't?"

I replied, "Your arm goes completely dead from your shoulder down, and becomes completely useless, unless you want automail... but that would mean cutting off your arm."

He cringed at the mentioned of severing his arm.

"I'll go easy then..."

I nodded and said, "Good, because I don't want you going through automail surgery... Hurt's like hell..."

He asked, "Hey Ed? Have you been shot?"

I looked at him and asked, "Where and how bad?"

He gawked at me and said, "You been shot at?!"

I nodded and said, "One in my shoulder... one in my leg... and one in my rib cage... It comes with the job..."

He looked at me and said, "So you felt that pain three times?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but that doesn't compare to the mark on your chest."

He sighed and said, "You know how I told you I had to duel my sister and I won..."

I nodded and he said, "Well before I did... She tried to kill Katara with lighting... I jumped in front of it and well..."

I looked at him and said, "You survived being struck by lighting?! That's unbelievable..."

I smiled and said, "You know we really are idiots... we almost get killed and then we jump right back into trouble..."

The door opened and Al and the others came walking in.

Al walked up to Zuko and said, "Nii-san! Are you okay?"

He nodded and said, "I've just got to take it easy for a while... torn nerve endings... Is that right Ed?"

I nodded and said, "Doctor say he's extremely lucky that someone was able to stop the bleeding or he wouldn't be here right now."

Katara blushed and said, "I just did my job..."

Zuko smiled and said, "And if you didn't, I'd be dead so thanks Katara..."

Toph walked over to Zuko's good arm, punched him, and said, "Don't ever do that again Zuko..."

He nodded and said, "Alright! Just no more hits... my body is sore enough."

I looked at Al and said, "Well while we're here we have research opportunity... Anyone up for a bit of reading?"

Aang and Sokka both raised their hands and I said, "Alright, you two can come."

Zuko smiled and said, "Stay out of trouble."

I nodded and said, "It's just books. We'll be back in the evening. Oh and the doctors said once you wake up you would be able to leave at the end of the week."

He nodded and said, "Good luck guys!"

Al waved and said, "Bye Nii-san! Bye Katara and Toph! We'll see you later!"

The four of us walked out of the door and down the hallway.

Aang looked at me and asked, "So Ed, where are we going to get books?"

I looked up and said, "We're going to visit the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker at his home... He may just posses the way to get Al's body back... with or with out the Philosopher's Stone."

Sokka looked at me and asked, "Why is he call Sewing Life?"

I replied, "He made a chimera that could talk. Only said one thing though..."

Aang asked, "What did it say?"

I replied, "It said, 'I want to die...' Wouldn't eat until it got it's wish."


	5. Can We Play Now?

**Chapter 4: Can We Play Now?**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh! Sorry I didn't mention this earlier but Zuko's mother disappeared when he was 5 years old, Ed was born 2 years later and Al 2 years after that, so here are their current ages:_

_Zuko: 16_

_Ed: 14 _

_Al: 12 _

_Aang: 12 (112 if you want to get technical...)_

_Thought it should have been mentioned earlier but, I forgot. Sorry!_

_Signed,_

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

* * *

><p><span><em>SOKKA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Man, this house is huge!" I said as Ed, Al, Aang, Mustang and I walked in the gates.

Ed nodded and said, "It's belongs to a state alchemist, so what did you expect."

Aang looked at me and said, "You mean all state alchemist can afford a house like this?"

Ed smirked and said, "No...we can afford much bigger, but alchemist tend to be... modest, always trying to keep to our creed, 'Be Thou for the people'."

He looked like he was going to say more when a giant black and white dog pounced on him.

Ed yelled, "Ahhh!"

Al looked at his brother and asked, "You okay, Ed?"

He groaned and yelled, "Someone get this dam dog off me!"

"Daddy! There are people out here, look!"

A little girl came running out with brown braids and bright green eyes.

Behind her was a man with short brown hair, dark grey eyes, and a set of glasses.

He sighed and said, "Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up."

He looked at us and said, "Oh, sorry to keep you waiting please come in."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a housekeeper. Now that we're all settled in, let me say that it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. As the colonel told you, I'm the Sewing Life Alchemist Shou Tucker. May I ask would your friends are?" Tucker asked as he lead us to a table in the messy house.<p>

Aang smiled and said, "My name is Avatar Aang and this is my friend Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe. We come from The Four Nations."

Tucker smiled and said, "I've heard about the abilities of those countries and how the Avatar could bend all the elements. May I have a demonstration?"

Aang nodded and created a small ball of fire in his right hand and in his left a sphere of air.

Tucker leaned in closer and said, "Amazing! To this a mere boy has so much power!"

Aang stopped bending and said, "We should get back to what we were saying before."

Mustang nodded and said, "Ed is interested in the field of biologic alchemy. He, his brother, and his friends would like to have a look at your research, if that's possible."

Tucker nodded and said, "Oh, yes, certainly, I don't mind. However..."

He pushed his glasses up on the brim of his nose and said, "If you want me to show you the tricks I've got up my sleeve, it's only fair that you show me the tricks you got up yours as well. It's the code we live by- equivalent exchange. Now, why are you interested in bio-alchemy?"

I muttered out, "Oh, um... Ed... Well, you see he's-"

Ed said calmly, "Sokka... It's okay... I'll tell him..."

* * *

><p>"You transmuted your mother...as an eleven year old child? I see...so that's what earned you the title "Fullmetal Alchemist". You've had a rough time of it for someone so young. I can't say for sure if it's going to be of any use to you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory." Tucker said with a sad smile after hearing Ed and Al's story.<p>

We walked down the stares and I saw cages...

Cages holding things like wolf-bats, moose-bears, turtle-ducks, and rabbit-deer.

Aang looked at the cages and said, "I thought they haven't been to our lands."

Al shook his head and said, "Those aren't animals from your land... They're chimeras... they're created with alchemy."

Tucker sighed and said, "It's kind of embarrassing. I'm fairly widely regarded as an authority on chimeras. But the truth is...it hasn't actually been going that well lately."

Tucker opened up a set of doors and revealed a large library with tons of books.

Ed's eyes lit up like he was in a candy shop and said, "Ohh, amazing!"

Tucker smiled and said, "This is my library. Feel free to look around."

Ed clapped his hands and said, "All right then, let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf!"

Al walked over to the other side of the library and said, "I'll try starting over here."

Mustang looked at them and said, "I'm going to head back to work now. I'll send somebody by to get you this evening."

The Elrics didn't respond, they only just keep on reading.

I yelled, "Ed! Al! Mustang is talking to you!"

They still didn't react.

Aang gathered up and air ball and was about to throw it when Tucker placed an arm in front of him.

He smiled and said, "Relax, they just shut everyone out so they can read. They've got some ability to focus, I'm not sure they know we're here anymore. Quite a catch these two... A couple of prodigies."

Tucker looked at us and said, "Why don't you two find something to read?"

I nodded and grabbed Aang heading over to a shelf.

Aang looked at me and asked, "Why are you excited Sokka?"

I pulled out an beginners alchemy guide and said, "I'm going to learn how to do alchemy, from this stuff. I'll get to fly around like you guys!"

Aang sighed and said, "Well Sokka I... Sokka?"

I didn't respond, I just kept reading the beginning passage which said;

* * *

><p><em>Alchemy.<em>

_ The science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. _

_However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing._

_If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. _

_This is the law of equivalent exchange.__The basis of all alchemy. _

_In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists. _

_Human transmutation is strictly forbidden. _

_For what could equal the value of a human soul?_

* * *

><p><em><span>AANG'S P.O.V.<span>_

I sat down completely bored out of my mind when I heard a giggle from around a shelf.

I when, "Hmm?"

Nina peaked her head around and was giggling up a storm.

She walked up to me and asked, "Do you want to play?"

I smiled and said, "Sounds like fun to me!"

I began bending an air spheres to wear Nina could sit on them and spin.

She laughed out loud with great big smiles.

Al walked over and saw the fun we were having.

He picked up Nina and put her on his shoulders and pretended to be a horse.

Nina and I laughed as Al said, "Woo-hoo! Way up high!"

Al was laughing too and enjoying himself.

"Al, Aang, what're you two doing?! You're supposed to be reading!"

I looked and saw Ed and Sokka looking at the two of us very seriously.

I rubbed my head and said, "Um... Nina looked like she wanted to play..."

Sokka looked at us and said, "Well, in case you forgot, we didn't come here to play horsie!"

Then Alexander came in and jumped on to Ed once more.

Nina smiled and said, "Alexander says that he wants to play, too!"

Ed yelled to the dog, "Ahhh! That's what you want, is it? You've bested me twice, dog...but playtime is over! I will not lose this time. I, Edward Elric, will use my considerable powers to vanquish you! YOU MANGY MUTT!"

Ed began to chase Nina and Alexander through the library, laughing the entire time.

Then a man with a dirty blonde hair and...

I don't know what it's called but it smells bad and he has it burning between his lips.

He looked at Ed and said, "Hey, chief! Your ride has arrived. What're you doing down there, Ed?"

Ed smiled and said, "Oh hey Havoc, uh... Let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research."

Tucker smiled and said, "After all that, you four must be dog-tired. Why don't you come on back tomorrow?"

Nina looked at me and said, "You're really going to come again?"

I nodded and said, "We'll play some more tomorrow, OK Nina?"

She smiled and said, "OK!"

Havoc nodded and said, "Oh, Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot. I've got a message for you. It's from the colonel. He says 'Don't forget, assessment day is coming soon'."

Tucker nodded and said, "Yes... I know."

Havoc nodded and said, "Right. Have a good night."

We all got into the car, Sokka carrying some books on minor alchemy.

I looked at Ed and asked, "What does "assessment day" mean?"

Ed sighed and said, "State alchemists have to report their research once a year in order to keep their certification. Apparently is that time of year again."

I looked at Ed and asked, "So how many have you been thought those?"

Ed smiled and said, "I've been through two, considering I been a state alchemist for only two years."

We pulled up to the hotel and Havoc let me and Sokka out.

Al looked at us and said, "We'll see you guys later, we're going to check on Nii-san."

I nodded and said, "Tell Zuko I said hi."

They nodded and drove away.

I looked up at the sky thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><em><span>ALPHONSE'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Your mother left two years ago?" I asked Nina as we were sitting down in the library.

She nodded and said, "Daddy said she went back to live at her parent's house."

Sokka then said, "It must get kind of lonely with just you and your dad living in this big house, huh?"

She gave a soft smile and said, "Mm-mm. Not really. Daddy's so nice, and plus, I've got Alexander to play with too! But lately Daddy's been studying in his lab all the time... I guess that does make me feel a little bit lonely."

Ed yawned and said, "My shoulders are killing me!"

I replied, "Maybe you should try to move around some, Brother."

Ed smiled and said, "Yeah, not a bad idea Al. Hey, you mangy mutt!"

Alexander looked at Ed and barked.

Ed smiled and said, "Looks like you could use some exercise!"

Ed said as he chased Alexander outside.

Aang looked at the three of us and said, "Let's go too!"

Everyone jumped up and ran outside playing.

Nina used me like a slide while Sokka threw his boomerang to where Alexander brought it back.

Aang used his water bending to make snow from the fountain, which Nina made a snowman.

Ed transmuted his arm into a grabber and chased after Nina as she rode Alexander.

Ed and Nina were laughing the hardest as Ed said, "I'm going to get you! Look out, here I come!"

Tucker came out and smiled. "Hey why don't you come in and take a break."

We all walked in and sat down Nina sat with Alexander and her father.

Tucker looked at her and said, "Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to ever go back to those days again. I don't even think I could."

Nina looked at her father and said with a great big smile, "Don't worry Daddy, it's OK. If those people do tell you no, me an Alexander will growl at them until they say yes!"

Aang laughed and said, "You tell them, Nina!"

Tucker gave a small chuckle and said, "Hey, Nina...I've got an idea. Do you want to play with Daddy tomorrow?"

Her eyes lit up as she said, "Really?!"

He nodded in conformation and said, "Yeah."

Nina hugged her dog and said, "Woo hoo! Alexander, Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!"

Alexander barked in sheer happiness.

I looked at my brother and he smiled at me.

We both knew tomorrow thing were going to change for Nina and Tucker...

* * *

><p><span><em>KATARA'S P.O.V.<em>

"So this Nina is pretty special huh?" Toph asked as we got out of the car.

Aang nodded and said, "She really sweet and loves to play! I thought we bring you guys today to surprise her."

Al opened the door and said, "Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!"

Sokka looked around and said, "Huh? Mr. Tucker?"

Aang yelled out, "Hey! Nina?"

We walked around until we found him sitting in the floor with a creature.

Al then said, "Mr. Tucker!" Ed looked at him and said, "There you are. So you are home!"

The man had a big smile on and said, "Yes."

Ed and Al looked at the creature and gasped.

Aang looked at it and said, "Mr. Tucker... Did you just make a chimera?"

He nodded and said, "I did it boys. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech. Here, let me show you. Listen to me...those people over there, that's Edward, Sokka, and Aang."

The creature whispered out in a cold bone chilling, almost childish voice, "Those people... Ed...ward... So...kka... and... Aang..."

Tucker smiled and pet his creation saying, "Yes, that's very good. Well done!"

Sokka and Ed knelt down to it and Ed said, "That's amazing! It can actually talk."

Tucker sighed and said, "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification."

The Chimera whispered out, "That person... Ed...ward. That person... So...kka... That person... Aang... Big Brothers..."

The three boys faces froze at what it said.

Toph nudged me and said, "Something doesn't feel right about that thing..."

Ed muttered out, " ... When did you first get your state certification...?"

Tucker looked up and said, "Let's see... It was two years ago."

Then Ed asked, "And when did your wife leave you?"

Why the unrelated questions?

Tucker replied, "That was two years ago, too."

Okay... Maybe not unrelated as I thought but still...

Ed looked at him and said, "I just have one more question for you... Nina and Alexander... Where are they?!"

A gasp rolled throughout the room.

Tucker hissed out. "Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly!"

Ed grabbed Tucker and shoved him against the wall.

I yelled, "Ed! What the hell are you doing?!"

I ran up to stop him when Sokka held me back.

I looked at him and said, "Let me go! Ed hurting an innocent man..."

Aang cried out, "He a monster Katara... A monster..."

I looked at Ed as he yelled out, "Oh yeah, I figured it out. You did it again! Two years ago, it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"

I whispered out, "He did what?! His daughter..."

I looked at the chimera as it said, "I'm... Nina... What's... your... name...?"

Oh dear God...

Tucker laughed and said, "I don't see what you're so upset about... This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand."

Ed yelled, "SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that?! Your own daughter?!"

Tucker replied, "Someone's life, you say? Ha ha, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist... Look at your leg, your arm, at your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?!"

Ed punches Tucker in the face once again, causing his glasses to fall and break.

Tucker chuckles and said, "We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!"

Ed yells, "We're not!"

Tucker laughs and said, "Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it. We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!"

Ed yelled out in fury, "No!"

Ed punches Tucker in the face again. "Not me!"

And again... "Alchemists don't..."

And again... "Do that!..."

And again... "I'm not... I'm not!"

Ed goes to punch Tucker again, but Al stops him, by grabbing his arm.

Al said, "Brother! If you keep this up, he'll die."

Tucker's face was bruised and bloody, from the automail hitting his skin.

Nina rubbed against Ed's leg and said, "Ed..ward. No. Daddy...Do you..hurt Daddy..."

Al knelt down and said, "I'm sorry. Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Nina said, "Can we play now... can we play now?"

Tucker held up his pocket watch and said in a weak voice, "I made it just in time... I get to remain a State Alchemist... I passed!"

Ed kicked way his watch with Tucker scrambling to get it and said, "Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like hell."

Nina looked at Aang and asked, "Can we...play now?"

Sokka released me and Aang came crying into my shoulder.

Ed looked at her and screamed out in pure torment.

The man is a monster...

* * *

><p>"If ever there was an example of the Devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it." Hawkeye said as she and Mustang walked down the steps of the command center.<p>

It was pouring down rain and they both carried umbrella's.

Mustang said, "The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is. Right, Fullmetal?"

He looked at Ed who had his head buried in his arms on the steps outside the Hotel, all of us sat out there with him.

Mustang looked at him and said, "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to shut down like this every time?"

Ed replied coldly, "We may be called dogs of the military... We may even be cursed as devils. It doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods! We're human."

He screamed out, "We're only human! We can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So what good are we then?"


	6. A God's Wrath

**_Chapter 6: A God's Wrath (Sorry about the chapter number typo)_**

_ZUKO'S P.O.V._

I walked over to Ed's room where he had been asleep.

I used my good arm to open the door considering my right arm was still in terrible shape.

Ed was still asleep and Al was watching over him.

Ed has taken out his braid and his long golden locks were skewed across his pillow.

His automail arm was in full view, along with the bright scars lining his shoulder.

I could only imagine where each scar came from.

Ed began to twich and move saying, "Mom... No... Mom! No... No... Nina... I'm sorry..."

His eyes shot open and he yelled, "I'M SORRY!"

I stepped in and said, "It's alright Ed... It's just a bad dream."

He looked at me and said, "We're going to the command center."

I nodded and said, "I'll get the umbrella... It's still raining."

Ed gripped his metal arm and said, "Yeah... I can feel it."

* * *

><p>As we walked in we ran into Hawkeye who was putting on her coat.<p>

She looked at us and asked, "What's the matter, you three? You're up awfully early."

Ed looked at her and said, "We...need to know... What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"

She sighed and said in a low tone, "Shou Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But...they're both dead."

Ed and Al took a step back in complete shock.

Al whispered, "Dead?!"

I asked, "How?"

She replied calmly, "You'll find out anyways, so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered."

Ed step closer and asked, "They... How? By who?!"

She replied, "We don't know. I was just heading over to the scene right now."

Al then said, "We're coming with you."

Riza replied, "No."

They stared at her and Ed asked, "Why the hell not?!"

She opened the door and said,"You don't need to see this."

She walked out the door letting in Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

Aang looked at Ed who was still grief stricken by the news we just got.

"Ed? Are you alright?"

I looked at Aang and said, "He needs some time... We just got some... bad news...Some really bad news..."

Sokka looked at Ed and Al and how they stayed close to me.

Sokka replied, "Something happened to Nina... Didn't it?"

Al nodded and said, "They found Nina and Tucker this morning... both are..."

Ed looked at them and said, "Some one killed them... They're both dead..."

Aang shook his head and said, "Why? Why would someone do that to a little girl?!"

Katara hugged him and said, "It's alright Aang..."

Ed looked at me and Al and said, "We should head back to the hotel..."

I nodded and said, "We'll see you guys later... Alright?"

Sokka nodded and said, "Be safe."

I nodded and walked towards the door following my brothers into the down pour of rain making the gloom even worse.

* * *

><p><span><em>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<em>

We sat down at a fountian and just let the rain roll over us.

I looked up and said, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy, but in the end, what is it? "Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws...the process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates... Even Death is a part of that circulation. You must accept the flow."

"Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it, but I didn't understand anything. Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot... All this time, and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's following me. But right now, every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."

Zuko nodded and said, "I know how you feel... It days like these where I remember the hardest time in my life... My banishement... My tourment... My scar... even now everydrop of rain sends me back to the day he did this... The day my father became my enenmy... This rain brings back the dark parts of my life... parts I wish never existed..."

Al looked up and said, "At least you two can feel the rain, I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can' t feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss... All the time... I want to get my body back soon, Brothers. I just want to be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible."

I sat back when a hooded figure with a set of sunglasses approched me and asked, "You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, correct?"

I gave a nod to the stranger and he tried to attack me.

Luckily I jumped out of the way in time and he deconstructed the fountain.

Zuko yelled, "Ed!"

The man went for another grab at me and he ended up deconstucting the stair well.

We began running and Zuko asked, "What the hell is going on here?!"

The man was close behind us as was speeding up.

Who is this guy?

What does he want?

This is bad, this is really bad.

I have to move...now!

I yelled to my brothers, "Zuko! Al! Let's go! Run for it!"

The man yelled, "No you don't."

He was deconstuctioning the wall behind us trying to slow us down.

Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem?!

Making enemies isn't something that I...well... I never really avoided it.

But there's no reason someone should be trying to kill me!

He finally cornered us in an alley way and Zuko asked, "Who are you, anyway?! Why are you after us?!"

The man looked at me and said, "As long as there are 'creators' like you in this world, there must also be destroyers."

Then I replied, "Then it looks like we're going to have to fight."

Al and I begin attacking with alchemy when the man get close to Al and said, "Gutsy one, aren't you? But...too slow."

He deconstucted the side of his armor.

Zuko and I yell out, "ALPHONSE!"

Zuko charged at him with fire in hand throwing flames and yelling out, "You're going to pay for hurting and trying to kill my little brothers! You hear me you sick son of bitch!"

The man moved at lighting speed and kicked Zuko into the wall breaking his sling.

He felt to the ground with a loud snap and a scream of pain.

I watched as Zuko's injured arm began bleeding heavily and he began coughing up blood.

I yelled, "You bastard!" I charged at him and he tried to deconstuct my automail, only to rip my jacket.

He looked at my automail and said, "An automail arm... Then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual."

Al looked at me and said, "Brother, don't! Just grab Nii-san run away!"

I yelled, "You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind, Al!"

I clapped my hands together and sent spikes at the man.

He looked at me and said, "You press your hands together to make a ring, and then you perform transmutation... Now I see."

I charged at him in a raging fury when he grabbed my arm.

"Then I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent right arm of yours."

He deconstructed my arm leaving it in shambles.

Zuko and Al yelled, "BROTHER!"

The man then said, "Now you will not be able to use your heretic's alchemy."

He looked at me and said, "I will give you a moment to pray to god."

Zuko could barely move but he yelled out, "Ed! Run away! Brother!"

I replied to the man, "Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to. Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brothers Al and Zuko, too?"

The man replied, "If they interfere, I will eliminate them, but, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who's receiving judgement today. You alone."

I replied, "Okay... In that case, I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brothers!"

Al yelled out, "Brother...!"

The man looked at me and said, "I will keep that promise."

Zuko crawled toward me and Scar picked me up by the face and Zuko yelled, "No, Edward, what are you trying to do? What are you thinking? Run! Get up and run! Stop! Don't touch him! He's my little brother! No...! No, you can't! Stop it!"

I took a deep breath and waited for my eventual death...

Zuko... Al... I'm sorry...

In order for you to live...

I must die...

Goodbye... Brothers...

* * *

><p><span><em>ZUKO'S P.O.V.<em>

I yelled, "No, Edward, what are you trying to do? What are you thinking? Run! Get up and run! Stop! Don't touch him! He's my little brother! No...! No, you can't! Stop it!"

"That's enough! You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

I turned and saw Mustang, my friends, and his men with guns pointed at the man they called Scar.

Scar dropped Ed and said, "Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them to something else, something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. as an agent of God, I am here to hand down his judgement. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well."

Mustang smirked and said, "Oh, is that right? You guys stay out of it."

He handed off his gun and pulled out his ignition gloves.

Riza yelled, "Colonel Mustang, sir!"

Scar looked at him and said, "Colonel Mustang...so this is the Flame Alchemist. Volunteering yourself to receive judgement. This is truly an auspicious day!"

Mustang glared at him and said, "So you know who I am, and you still want to challenge me? Bad decision."

Then Hawkeye knocks Mutang to the floor guarding him from Scar.

Mustang yelled, "Hey, Hawkeye, what the hell did you do that for?"

She replied, "You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back."

Mustang looked embarsered as Havoc said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. It's kind of hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh?"

Scar smriked and said, "It is fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemist. For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission, right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

Scar turned around and saw Major Armstrong standing behind him.

Scar muttered out, "A newcomer..."

Armstrong stepped up with a boom and yelled, "You have to be quick to avoid my fist."

The Major threw a punch but Scar dogded it.

Armstrong yelled, "Not bad...not bad at all. You said you were going to destroy us all. In that case, why don't you start by defeating me?! We'll see how you fare against the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Scar looked at him and said, "Yet another State Alchemist. God is putting them in my path for me."

Scar charged at him but the Major, dogded his attacks.

Armstrong yelled, "Not backing down? In that case, you courage will earn you a demonstration. I'll show you the art of alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

The Major tranmuted spears out of the ground and Scar deconstructed them.

I crawled over to Ed and Havoc, Katara, and Aang ran over to us.

Ed looked at him and asked, "Who is he? The man who attacked us?"

Havoc whispered, "That's the same man who murdered and his daughter."

Aang yelled, "It's him?!"

A large stone came rolling near us and Aang bended away.

Havoc yelled out, "Major, watch what you're doing! We don't want to destroy the city, do we?!"

Armstrong looked at us and said, "What do you mean?! Destruction and creation are the same sides of the coin. You must destroy to create. That is the law of the universe!"

Then he ripped off his shirt.

Sokka yelled, "Did he have to strip?"

Hawkeye replied, "Are you surprised? He's clearly insane."

Armstrong looked at Scar and said, "Non-alchemists may fail to see the inherent truth of that statement, but we understand, don't we, Scar?"

I looked at him and said, "So this killer is an alchemist, too?"

Ed popped up and yelled, "That's it! The stages with the transmutation process are construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction. This guy just must stop at the deconstruction phase."

Aang looked at him and said, "But if Scar is an alchemist as well, doesn't that mean he's strayed from whatever his 'ways of god' are, too?"

Mustang then asked, "And what would be his reasons for only targeting alchemists with state certification?"

Armstrong began hitting at Scar faster and he yelled, "I have you cornered, Scar!"

Scar ducked and went for the Major's ribs when I heard a bang...

The too fimilar sound of a gun shot...

Riza had her gun pointed and smoke coming out.

Mustang looked at her and asked, "You get him?"

She shook her head and said, "He's too fast. I only grazed him with one shot."

Scar's glasses were gone revealing two cold red eyes and a trickle of red blood.

Armstrong gasped and said, "Red eyes, and brown skin... That means he's-"

Mustang yelled, "Of course! He's an Ishvalen!"

Scar said quitely, "Perhaps there are too many..."

I sat up with a bloody cough and said with a wheeze, "You might as well give up, Scar. You're not getting away."

Scar pressed his hands on the ground and created an explosion...

When the dust cleared a hole lied in the streets and Scar was gone.

Havoc yelled, "Bastard is in the sewers."

Mustang yelled, "Stay put."

Sokka replied, "Sure, you don't have to tell me twice."

Mustang tossed the Major his jacket and said, "Sorry Armstrong, but thank you for buying us enough time to surround him."

The Major nodded and said, "Mm. I was hardly buying time. It was all I could do to keep myself from being killed."

A man popped out from behind a vechice and said, "Oh! Is it over now?"

Riza looked at him and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time?"

He replied, "I thought it best to lay low."

Mustang yelled, "You didn't think about maybe backing us up?!"

Hughes replied, "Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you pack of pseudo humans! It's bad for my health! Don't just stand there! We've got things to do! Deploy troops! Circulate his description!"

The solider replied, "Yes, sir!"

I began to cough up more blood and Ed looked at me.

"Zuko! Hey big brother, stay with us! Don't die on me brother!"

I smiled and said, "Don't worry Ed... I'm not going anywhere..."

Katara looked at me and said, "I think he puntered his ribs in to his stomach, he also has a concussion..."

She looked at my arm and said, "And his arm is really bad shape... we need to get him to the hospital...Soon..."

I looked back and said, "But... Al..."

Ed jumped up and yelled, "Oh no, Alphonse! Alphonse! Al! Talk to me! Are you all right?"

Armstrong looked at me and Al and said, "The black hair boy... is the Elric's older brother and that suit of armor is Elric's younger brother Alphonse, is it?"

Havoc looked at us and said, "There's got to be a really long story behind this one."

I nodded and cringed in pain as more blood came out of my mouth.

Ed yelled out, "Come on, Al! Al, do you hear me?"

Al punched Ed and Ed yelled, "Ahhhh!"

Al yelled out, "Why didn't you run away with Nii-san when I told you to?! What kind of idiot are you?!"

Ed yelled, "No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!"

Al punched Ed again and yelled, "Which is exactly why you're an idiot!"

Ed yelled back, "Why do you keep punching me like that for? If I'd run away while carrying Zuko, you could've been killed, you know that?!"

Al yelled, "And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something only and idiot does!"

Ed replied, "Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother, got it?!"

Al grabbed Ed's shirt and said, "I'll say it all I want to! Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on, learn more about alchemy, learn more about our brother. You could find a way to get out bodies back, and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!"

Al's arm fell out and he yelled, "Oh, great! And now my arm's come off because my brother's a big, fat idiot!"

I smiled and said, "I guess that make three of us... I basicly did the same thing in Liore, Ed did here..."

Ed looked at the two of us and said, "We're really falling apart, aren't we, brothers? We look like we belong in a junkyard."

I replied, "But we're still alive."

Al nodded and said, "Hm. We are."

The rain finally stopped and noticed all the blood draining on the ground from my battered body.

Hughes looked at us and said, "Good grief. I've stumbled into an extra special kind of freak show, huh?"

Mustang nodded and said, "Yeah, sorry."

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone upstairs. If this got out, things would get complicated."

Mustang nodded and said, "Yeah... the older brothers aside, I wouldn't even know how to explain the younger brother's body."

Hughes shook his head and said, "I don't envy you. This is one tough customer you're dealing with."

Mustang nodded and said, "And now we know he's Ishvalen."

Sokka looked at him and asked, "Who are they?"

He replied, "The Ishvalans were a race of people who lived to the east of us. They believed their god Ishvala was the one, absolute creator. Even after they were annexed into the country, there were still conflicts between us and them. Then, thirteen years ago, a military officer accidentally shot and killed an Ishvalan child... And that led to a full blown civil war. One uprising led to another, and before long, the rebellion had spread to the whole eastern sector. After seven years of this. an order came down from the military high-command...to exterminate Ishval. Many State alchemists were brought in to act as human weapons. Needless to say, the State Alchemists produced striking results. That man is an Ishvalan survivor. In a sense, his revenge is justified."

Ed shook his head and said, "No way! There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it! He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in the mantle of his god and calling himself an agent of justice."

Mustang sighed and said, "Still, the fact is, he's coming at us with full force. We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time there will be no more talk. Got it?"

All Mustang's squad all yelled, "Yes sir!"

Hughes looked at my brothers and said, "Well, Ed, Alphonse, what are you two going to now? What's the plan?"

Ed replied, "We're going to keep moving. We can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive."

I smiled but then felt my head grow dizzy.

Ed looked at me and said, "Zuko!"

I fell lying on the ground while gasping for air.

Everyone started blurring out and I heard some one yell, "Get the paramedics here ASAP! We have a civillain down! I repete civillain is down and bleeding severely!"

I shut my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was in a hospital bed once more, only feeling even worse than before...<p>

I looked over and...

Okay, am I dreaming or is that Uncle and May over there next Ed and Al who was in a crate?

Al looked at me and said, "Brother! Nii-san is awake!"

The three rushed over to me with tearful eyes and smiles on their faces (with the exception of Al and May, Al can't show emotion, and May's smile is a smirk...)

Uncle cried out, "Oh Zuko... That the spirts you are alright..."

I smiled and said in a weak voice, "Thank to Ed and Al uncle... They're my..."

May replied, "We know... Ed and Al told us about you being brothers... and told us what happened to your..."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I made a realization...

I can't move my right arm...

I can't feel it...

I gently lifted up the cover and saw why...

It was gone... my right arm was gone...

Ed looked at me and said, "Scar tore off your nerve... blood was going in but not coming back out so... to save your life... they..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I get it..."

Ed looked at me and said, "Well, at least you'll be able to go meet the best automailist there is."

Al looked at Ed and said, "Brother..."

Ed sighed and said, "We've got no choice. It's been a long time, but we need to pay a visit to our mechanic."

Ed looked at me and said, "As soon as your recovered we'll take the train there..."

He looked at me with a mournful look and said, "We... also can go see Mom..."

Uncle looked at me and said, "Wait, she's in the country? Why isn't she..."

I replied, "Ed hasn't told you the full story Uncle... Our mother... she gone..."

Uncle sighed and said, "I'm sorry to hear that..."

Ed smirked and said, "At least I have my brothers..."

I nodded and said, "Right... Nothing going to split us up... Ever."

Al looked at us and said, "Yeah! But Ed..."

Ed looked at him and said, "Yeah Al?"

He asked, "What will Winry do when she see your automail?"

Ed gulped and said, "What she always does... She pound me with a wrench."


	7. Something Old, Something New

**Chapter 7: Something Old, Something New**

* * *

><p><span><em>IROH'S P.O.V.<em>

"I've never seen a train like this... The ones I'm used to riding are moved by earth benders not machines." I said as I sat down in the compartment.

We had a private car to ourselves thanks to Edward and Alex.

All of us, with the exception of Aang and Katara who decided to fly Appa, sat in the car as Ed called it.

Zuko sat close to Edward and Alphonse.

I learned many things about my new nephews during the last week.

Edward is very strong willed, a excellent scholar, at times a bit hot headed, and very protective.

Alphonse is quite gentle, kind to others, very forgiving, but will do anything to defend the ones he loves.

I also learned of their mistakes...

The taboo that took away Edward's limbs and Alphonse's body...

It was noble thought to wish to see their mother once more, but their actions had consequences...

As my eldest nephew had already learned from his actions past and present.

I looked at him as he wore a his traveling clothing, but the right sleeve of his shirt remained empty...

He no longer had an arm to fill it... But he was not alone in this...

From what Edward told me, his prosthetic was destroyed in the fight that nearly killed all three of them.

Edward and Zuko had fallen asleep in the seat their heads resting upon one another.

It looked like they haven't had a decent sleep since we got here.

I got up and took a seat next my youngest nephew who was still awake.

Alphonse looked at me and said, "Oh... Mr. Iroh, I didn't see you there."

I smiled and said, "That's quite alright Alphonse, but please just call me Uncle."

He nodded and said, "Alright Uncle..."

He looked at his brothers and said, "You know they haven't slept well since we left Liore... Zuko was having bad dreams about us getting hurt and Ed... Ed always got bad dreams when the anniversary came around."

I nodded and said, "Well luckily they seem to be sound asleep now."

Al nodded and said, "They'll need all the rest they can get if they're going to deal with Winry..."

He gave a small chuckle and said, "Knowing her, the first thing she going to do is throw a wrench at Ed's head and call him and idiot for breaking her automail."

I began to notice we were slowing down.

Then I heard a voice over the speakers say, "_We appear to be having engine problems at the moment and we'll be making a temporary stop in Trost* for the next two hours. Thank you for your patients._"

The Major looked out the window and began yelling at a man, "Doctor Marcoh! Doctor Marcoh, that is you, isn't it? It's me! Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!"

My nephews woke up in a bit of a stir and Ed yawned out, "Friend of yours?"

Armstrong nodded and said, "He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing. Just disappeared."

Ed smirked and said, "Let's go, Major. A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about bio alchemy."

Zuko nodded and said, "The rest of you guys stay put, we'll be back."

May stood up and said, "Uh yeah, you're not going anywhere without me..."

Ed smiled and said, "Alright just try to keep up."

I looked at them and said, "Be safe my nephews."

They all nodded and Ed, Al, Zuko, May, and Armstrong ran out of the train car and into the streets.

* * *

><p><span><em>MAY'S P.O.V.<em>

"Excuse me, but do you know who this person is by any chance?" Armstrong asked while holding up a well done sketch.

Ed looked at it and said, "Wow, Major. You can really draw."

The Major replied, "The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations."

A man looked at it and said, "That man looks like Dr. Mauro to me."

Zuko raised a brow and said, "Mauro?"

The man nodded and said, "All of our town's doctors were drafted to help on the battlefields during the civil war. Then Dr. Mauro came here. He's really been a lifesaver. He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. We're lucky he's here. You'll see this big, bright flash of light and then you're cured just like that!"

Armstrong and Ed looked at each other and nodded.

We walked to the house where they directed us to.

I looked at the door and said, "Hm... It's really small."

Ed knocked on the door and said, "Um, hello."

The door opened up the Marcoh was holding a strange device toward us.

He yelled, "Alright, tell me what you people are doing here. Have you come to take me back?"

Zuko looked at him and said, "Please, Doctor. Calm down."

He yelled, "I don't ever want to go back! Anything but that!"

Armstrong shook his head and said, "That's not it. Please, listen."

Then Marcoh yelled, "So you're here to silence me, then!"

The Major replied, "No, nothing like that!"

He pointed the thing at us and said, "I won't be tricked by you!"

Zuko looked at him and said, "Doctor please put the gun down... They caused me and my brothers enough trouble as is..."

Marcoh looked at Zuko's missing arm as well as Ed's.

Al said from his create, "We just want to talk..."

Marcoh looked at Al and said, "Come inside..."

* * *

><p>"So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside. If the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you." Armstrong said as we sat down at the table.<p>

Marcoh nodded and said, "I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much."

I asked, "What 'thing' is that?"

Marcoh whispered, "It took so many lives... During the Civil War, so many innocent died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor, to save lives instead of taking them."

Ed looked at him and asked, "Doctor, what exactly was it you were ordered to do research on? What 'thing'?"

He looked at us and said, "The Philosopher's Stone. The top secret materials I took were my research documents, and the stone itself."

Ed and Zuko's eyes widen and Al said, "Do you mean you still have it? It's here?!"

Marcoh pulled out a vial with a shining red liquid in it.

I looked at it and asked, "How can that be a stone? It's a liquid!"

Marcoh opened the bottle and poured it on the table.

Instead of leaking everywhere, it stayed together in a semi solid form.

He looked at it and said, "The Sage's Stone. The Grand Elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Red Tincture. The Fifth Element. Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone. This is an incomplete product, however. There's no way to know when it's reach its limit and become unusable."

Ed replied, "Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?"

Marcoh then said, "Huh?"

Ed looked at him and said, "It's just like the stone that false prophet had in Liore. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably. If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created? Please, Dr. Marcoh. I need access to your research materials."

Marcoh looked at Armstrong and said, "Major, who exactly is this boy?"

The Major replied, "This boy is a State Alchemist, doctor."

Marcoh gasped and said, "What?! But he's only a child! After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons any more. And now a child!"

Ed slammed his hand on the table and said, "You think I don't know what I've signed up for?! I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way."

Ed and Al began to tell their tale to him...

God... It's just seems worse every time he tells it...

Marcoh looked at Ed and said, "I see...so you've committed the taboo. Amazing...the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produced a complete Philosopher's Stone."

Ed smiled and said, "So...!"

He shook his head and said, "But I can't show you my research."

Ed yelled, "Why the hell not?!"

Marcoh replied, "You must not seek after the stone."

Zuko then yelled, "Not even if it's to get their bodies back?"

Marcoh replied, "Never! This is the devil's research. If you chase the stone, you will go through hell!"

Ed yelled, "I had to pull my younger brother's soul back... I had to watch my older brother lose his arm to save us... I've already been through hell!"

Marcoh whispered, "Please... Please, just leave."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, guys?" I asked as we headed toward the train.<p>

Ed looked at me in question and the Major said, "Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be useful. You could have taken it from the doctor by force."

Ed looked up and said, "Yeah. I wanted it so badly, I could almost taste it. But, still..."

Al nodded from his create and said, "But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it."

Ed nodded and said, "We gained plenty just by finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it. What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?"

The Major looked at the train and said, "I met a simple, small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that."

"Wait!"

I turned and saw the Doctor running toward us.

Zuko looked at him and said, "Dr. Marcoh?"

Marcoh handed Ed a piece of paper and said, "This is where my materials are. If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But... I've said too much already. I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies."

Ed smiled and said, "Thank you Doctor..."

He nodded and said, "Goodbye and take care."

We all boarded the train and Ed opened the note.

I looked at him and asked, "So Ed, what does the note say?"

Ed read it aloud, "National Central Library, First Branch."

Zuko nodded and said, "I get it...like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed."

Ed smiled and said, "Finally, another clue about the stone!"

I then heard the speaker said, "_Next stop Risembool_!"

* * *

><p><span><em>EDWARD'S P.O.V.<em>

"Yo, Granny!" I yelled as we approached the Rockbell's house.

Granny stepped up and said, "Oh dear, what have you done now?"

I smiled and said, "A lot has happened... I mean a lot... Can you fix us up?"

She nodded and asked, "Who are these people?"

I replied, "Well... That's a bit of a story... but this is Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, May, Iroh, and Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Then this is Zuko, a new client... His automail is on me, alright?"

She nodded and said, "I'm Pinako Rockbell. I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller!"

I growled out, "Granny...you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say 'how big you've grown lately, Ed'."

She looked at me and said, "But why would I say something so clearly untrue?"

I yelled at her, "I'm still taller than you, you mini hag!"

Then it hit me... literally.

I felt the iron fury of a wrench against my skull and I yelled, "Agggghhh... Winry!"

I looked at her and she yelled, "Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance! And a new client! You really should have call me!"

I yelled, "Winry! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Winry smiled and said, "Welcome back!"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"So this guy is your older half brother who is from another nation?" Winry asked as we walked into the house.<p>

Zuko nodded and said, "Yeah, we were a bit shocked too, but it's nice to know I have more family."

Winry nodded and said, "Alright Ed... Let's see the damage..."

I gulped as I pulled out the bag with my broken automail.

She opened it up and yelled, "OH NO!"

I rubbed my head and said, "Yeah, sorry. It's a little smashed up."

Winry's brow twitched as she said, " 'A little smashed up'? 'A little'? Do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation?! I slaved over this!"

I sighed and said, "It's basically the same, it's just in smaller pieces."

Winry looked at Al and said, "Don't tell me. You a little smashed up too, Al? Then there's Zuko who missing an arm... What kind of trouble have you three been getting yourselves into? You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!"

Granny looked at us and said, "All right, I see. In order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. This is kind of a rush order but we also need to get Zuko here suited up too... His needs to be heat resistant."

Winry tilted her head and asked, "Why?"

Zuko smiled and said, "You remember how me and my friends come from a different land? Well in that land we can manipulate the energy in our bodies to bend the elements..."

He produced a small flame in his hand and said, "I'm a fire bender and if the metal begins to get to hot..."

Winry nodded and said, "Hey no problem, I built a couple furnace workers arms before, completely heat proof but the down side you arm will be a bit heavier."

Granny tapped my leg and said, "Hmm...it's not just the arm. Your leg needs adjusting too."

Zuko looked at me and said, "Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all."

I yelled, "Oh, shut up Hot head!"

Zuko laughed and said, "Take it easy, I'm just kidding."

Granny looked at me and said, "The leg aside, the shape the arm's in, we'll have to build it from scratch and we'll have to begin his automail surgery immediately."

I looked at them and asked, "Is there any chance you can have it done in a week?"

Granny smiled and said,"Give us some credit, Ed. Four Days."

Granny took off my leg, put on a spare, and said, "But you'll have to make do with this spare for now."

I stood up with a wobble and said, "It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to."

Granny looked at me and said, "We'll be finished before you get used to it."

Winry looked up and said, "Four days, huh? Between machining, assembly, connecting, finishing, and installation of new ports... That's four all nighters."

Zuko shyly smiled and said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Winry smiled and said, "It's no trouble at all Zuko... and Ed... Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt of for you. But you better believe you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees!"

Granny looked at Zuko and said, "Come on, let's get you ready for the surgery... It's going to be a long day and you'll be in pain for the majority of it."

I watched a worried look roll over my brother's face as he stood up and followed them to the back room.

The surgery is incredibly painful... but he'll make it...

He's like me and Al... Tough as nails...

* * *

><p><span><em>AANG'S P.O.V.<em>

"Wow, this place is really beautiful... I've never seen anything like it..." I said looking over the grassy hills with Ed, Sokka, and Al.

Ed nodded and said, "The places you guys describe... I've never seen places like that..."

Sokka looked at Ed and said, "Tell you what, once we're ready to head back, why don't you and Al come visit for a week or two..."

Al nodded and said, "Yeah..."

Ed looked up at the sky and said, "Katara is a healer... That should help with the remission..."

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, you never really talked much about the surgery... What's it like?"

He moved his shirt where we could see the scars near the metal cap.

"It is the most painful experience I've ever been through... This surgery is not for the weak hearted, it makes harden war veterans scream in agony but I pushed through it..."

Sokka and I looked at him and I said, "So Zuko..."

Ed nodded solemnly and said, "The basic idea of the surgery is wiring his nerves into the machinery, but in order to get to the nerves they have to pull them through the port with a pair of pliers... It hurts like hell... But if anyone can do it,it's Zuko..."

Al looked at him and said, "I remember the night after your surgery Brother... You were coughing up blood the entire year."

Ed laughed and said, "That's because I rushed the recovery... Winry is a lot better not than she was then. Got the remission down to a year, and with the help of Katara, Zuko should be fully recovered in six months."

Katara came out of the house and out towards us. She sat down in pure exhaustion and shock.

Sokka looked at her and asked, "How did it..."

"It's a complete success... With the help of my healing they not only got the ports on, but the arm itself... He's inside on the couch... Not going to lie he in some serious pain right now...But the blood... It was sickening..."

Ed and I jumped up and began heading toward the house as fast as we could.

Ed stood in the doorway of the living room looking at his brother in shock.

I was too, because frankly... it was shocking...

Zuko lied down on the couch with a sweat rolling down his brow.

His skin seemed a shade paler than before and he writhed in pain.

But was was most prominent was his new automail arm...

The blackish grey metal arm rested at his side twitching ever so slightly, the area near his ports was covered in bandages and we're already caking with blood.

He looked at Ed and said with a deep breath and a raspy shudder, "You...didn't... lie... Ed... It hurt... It hurt... like hell..."

Ed nodded and said, "Yeah... I know..."

He gripped his port and said, "I know..."

Ed looked at Pinako and said, "Is at all possible to get him in a wheelchair... I wanted to take him..."

She nodded and said, "I'll go get it, and take it slow..."

I watched as Pikano walked out and back in with a wheelchair, set up and ready to go.

I helped Ed get Zuko in the chair as gently as possible.

As soon as we sat him down he began coughing up blood.

I stepped back shocked until Ed said, "Relax, just a side effect of the surgery. He'll be fine..."

Zuko looked at Ed and Ed said, "You ready?"

Zuko nodded and said, "Yeah... Let's go..."

Ed and Zuko walked out the front door and began heading down the trail.

I wonder where they're going.

Then the Major and Toph came walking in with a huge bundle of firewood.

Armstrong looked at Pikano and said, "The wood you requested."

Pinako replied, "Oh, thank you two."

Toph then said, "I haven't felt Metal Butt and Zuko anywhere around the house in a while. You know where they went Twinkle Toes?"

I looked at her and said, "They just left... Hey Pinako, do you know where they went?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. He said he was going to take Zuko off to visit their mother's grave."

Pinako looked at the Major and asked, "Major, what kind of lives are the boys leading these days? They have yet to send us so much as a single letter."

Armstrong replied, "Ed and Al are well known for their alchemy, even in a high profile place like Central, and since they found Zuko they seem a bit happier. Sometimes that gets them into trouble being as popular as they are. They seem to have a knack for finding it. But don't worry, they're all right. The Elric Brothers are strong boys and they have older brother just as strong."

Toph smirked and said, "Strong, huh? Yes, I think you could call them that."

Armstrong looked at Pikano and said, "I'm curious, Madam Rockbell. You speak of the Elrics as though they were your grandsons."

She nodded and said, "Of course. I've been watching over them since they were born. I'm a friend of the family, you boys' father is an old drinking pal of mine. One day he up and left the village. Abandoning his wife and sons. I don't even know whether he's alive now or not."

I looked at her and said, "Come to think of it, where are Winry's parents?"

Pinako looked down and said, "Gone. They both died in the Civil War. My son and his wife were surgeons. They went to the battlefield to do what they could. There were never enough doctors for all the injured soldiers."

Armstrong shuttered and said, "It was... terrible... the war."

I looked at him and saw the dark circles lining his eyes...

He was there... He must have seen the true hells of war...

Pinako stood up and said, "Yes, it was indeed. Oh, it looks like it's about time for me to get supper started. You look like you could eat a lot, but don't worry; there's plenty. Even for your guest."

I smiled and said, "Oh no, please don't trouble yourself on my account. I'm a vegetarian, and..."

She smiled and said, "Well it's a good thing I making vegetable stew then. Food always tastes better with guests anyways. We also have some empty patient's cots and some spare bedding if you'd like. The boys don't have anywhere else to stay but here. Adding a few more guest won't be any inconvenience to us."

Toph replied, "Aang, Sokka, Katara, and I usually sleep on Appa. I'm sure Iroh and May will appreciate the beds."

Armstrong the asked, "What about the house the Elrics grew up in?"

She sighed and said, "It's gone now. The brothers don't have any home to return to. The day they left, after Ed had gotten his state certification, they burned down their own house. My guess is they did it because with no house to come home to, there could be no turning back."

* * *

><p><em><span>ZUKO'S P.O.V.<span>_

"How your arm now?" Ed asked as we headed down the road back to the Rockbell house.

I looked at it and said, "It still hurts... Just not as bad..."

Ed nodded and said, "Alright, let's try something... I want you to bend each finger in individually and touch the center of your palm. It's a basic therapy to get your nerves working."

I nodded and tried to do as he directed...

3 out of 5... that how many I could do before my whole body was aching.

Ed looked at me and said, "I know you can do it Zuko... just work through the pain. That's how you over come this, you work until it's done, even if you have to swim through a river of blood to do it."

He's right... No more excuses...

Pain or no pain, I'm going to do it...

I tucked in each finger over and over with the pain increasing over time, until Ed said, "Alright, you've got it..."

I sat back and let my arm rest from the exercise and watched as we pulled up to the back door.

Ed opened it and said, "We're back..."

"Oh, Edward Elric!"

The Major jumped out with his shirt off and Ed yelled, "Gyaah! Gyaah!"

The Major had tears on his face as he posed and said, "What unyielding love to try and bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodied soul! What determination to burn down your house! To make sure there was no retreat! Come, Edward, allow me to offer you this comforting embrace!"

He began hugging Ed and Ed yelled, "Just stay back! Don't rub your chest on me! Ahhh!"

I gave a small laugh before feeling the pain in my arm again.

Uncle looked at me and said, "It's good to see you up Zuko."

I nodded and said, "I may not feel the best but It's getting better."

Ed nodded and said, "Come on Zuko, Granny made stew and I'm starving!"

I heard my stomach growl and said, "Yeah... food sounds nice."

We got up to the table and Winry looked at me.

"Hey it's good to see your hungry. Not many people would eat after what you just did. Just take it slow and you'll be fine."

Pikano handed me a bowl and using my good arm I began to eat the steaming bowl of stew.

After I finished Katara walked over and said, "Alright, let's do a quick healing session and then we can hit the hay."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... That would probably be for the best..."

Ed sighed and said, "Four more days... Then we'll be ready..."

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR LONG DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Zuko! We're over here!" I heard Ed yell from the porch.<p>

I walked over to him with a smile.

My arm wasn't hurting like crazy anymore, but it still stings with a sharp pain...

I had it pulled into a sling to minimize the amount of pain I was getting from it.

According to Ed, if I keep healing up like this, my remission would be over in no time.

Ed smiled and said, "You're definitively looking a lot better now."

I smiled and said, "So I'm guessing Winry hasn't finished yet."

Al looked at us and said, "They said it would take four days, right? So, give 'em four days."

Ed nodded and said, "Yeah, I know, I know. It's just when I know there's a clue to the Stone sitting in Central Library somewhere, I get so impatient!"

Winry came running out with an automail arm in hand and said, "Here you go! It's all ready!"

Ed smiled and said, "Then lets get it re-attached!"

We all went inside and Pinako and Winry went to work putting Ed's limbs into place.

Pinako looked at him and asked, "Ready?"

He nodded and said, "Uh, yeah."

She nodded and said, "On one..."

Then Winry said, "Two..."

And at the same time they moved their wrenches and said, "Three!"

Ed growled in pain and said, "Hnnnnnggggg... That's the worst part every time... When the nerves have to connect like that. Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye!"

Pinako sighed and said, "Our biggest source of income... I'll be sad to see you go."

Winry moved a bolt and Ed yelled, "Yagghh!"

Winry groaned and said, "Hold still. Ugh. Do you want me to do this right or not?"

She said down her wrench and said, "It's just so lovely! The smell of oil! The hum of the ball bearings! The rugged yet amazingly beautiful form created through anatomical engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are, my automail!"

Ed mumbled out, "Crazy gearhead..."

Winry smiled and said, "You'd be lost without me, alchemy freak."

Pinako nodded and said, "Alright, we're completely done with you and Zuko. Well?"

Ed smiled and said, "Yeah, it feels good."

Winry nodded and said, "I increased the amount of chrome this time, so it should be less prone to rusting. The trade off is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy-"

Ed had already ran out the door dragging me and Armstrong with him.

He ran up to Al who was out of his create feeding chickens with his good arm.

Ed smiled and said, "Al, its your turn!"

Armstrong looked at Ed and said, "You can fix him right here?"

Ed nodded and said, "Yup. You have to know the trick to it, though."

Al looked at me and asked, "Nii-san, can you hold my head?"

I nodded and gently lifted up his helmet showing the blood rune inside the armor.

Ed then said, "Major, you see that seal on the inside of his back? That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor. So I have to be sure not to ruin it."

Ed clapped his hands and began transmuting Al's Armor, mending the holes and broken pieces until they was as good as new.

Ed smiled and said, "There you go! You're good as new! You ready to try it out?"

Al nodded and before I knew it, my brothers were throwing fist at one another.

It wasn't a hateful fight or anything like that, in fact Ed was grinning ear to ear as he through punches at Al and Al returning them right back.

Uncle walked out and said, "They seem to be in quite a spar..."

I nodded and said, "Ed told me that his and Al's Teacher told them in order to train the mind one must also train the body."

Uncle nodded and said, "A very sound lesson."

After a while Ed wore out declaring Al the winner of their spar.

Ed smiled and said, "You know it's not fair considering you don't get tired."

Al giggled and said, "Maybe when Nii-san is recovered you can spar him."

I smirked and said, "Sounds like fun... But I do have a question for the both of you."

My brothers looked at me and I then said, "As you well know I live in a place called the Fire Nation, where I am the current leader..."

Ed snickered and said, "Oh man... I just realized this... That make me and Al princes!"

Ed and Al just burst out laughing at the fact how un-prince like they were.

I smiled and said, "Well as I was saying, I have to go back their rather soon to check on the nation and what not. I know you want to get to Central as soon as possible and check on your lead, but..."

Ed smirked and said, "So, when do we leave for the Fire Nation?"

I smiled and said, "Tomorrow morning..."

Ed yawned and said, "Well then, why don't we get some sleep?"

I nodded and followed my young brothers into the house.

* * *

><p><span><em>ALPHONSE'S P.O.V.<em>

"Brother's sleeping with his tummy out again and Nii-san fell asleep sitting up again. What am I going to do with them?" I said as I placed a blanket on to Ed who felt asleep of Zuko shoulder.

Katara looked at me and said, "It's like you're the older one, huh, Al?"

I looked down at them and said, "They can be a handful. Someone has to look after them."

Pinako looked at me and asked, "How old are the three of you boys?"

I replied, "I'm eleven, Brother's thirteen, and Nii-san is seventeen."

(_Yes I am aware of what I said in earlier chapter but I'm terrible at math... Zuko is actually 17, Azula is 15, Ed is 13, and Al is 11... Aang is still 12... Sorry for the confusion..._)

Winry smiled and said, "To think someone as young and as small as he is could be used as human weapon and someone so young to be a leader of a nation. It's almost funny... especially watching them sleep."

I looked at Winry, Pinako, and Katara and said, "Thanks... to all three of you."

Katara looked at me and asked, "What's this? Why so formal?"

I looked at them and said, "Granny, Winry... I'm so grateful to you always welcoming us like we're really family. He won't ever say it but... I know brother feels the same way... And Katara if it wasn't for you and your carring nature, I may not have any brothers left..."

Winry whispered, "Al..."

Pinako smiled and said, "Don't you worry, dear. We know he feels that way too, he doesn't have to say it."

I smiled and said, "Granny... Winry... Katara... thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for everything, Granny." Ed said as we stood outside with our group, except for the Major who was already on his way back to Central.<p>

Granny smiled and said, "Sure."

I looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Winry?"

May looked at me and said, "Resting. She stayed up four nights in a row. Want me to wake her?"

Ed smirked and said, "No, that's okay. She'd just nag me. Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever."

We were about to leave when Granny said, "Hold on a second, boys."

She held out a small leather bound book and said, "Your mother wanted me to give this to you when you were older... I can read a word of it but... I feel it's the right time."

Ed opened up the journal and revealed the foreign language.

Zuko looked at it and said, "That definitely Napajesne**, the official writing style of the Four Nations."

Pinako smiled and said, "You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

Ed looked at her and said, "You want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?"

I nodded and said, "Sure thing..."

We began to walk away when a very tired Winry waved a wrench and said, "Edward, Alphonse, Zuko. Come back soon, 'kay?"

Ed nodded and said, "Yeah."

We walked off into the distance and climbed aboard Appa.

Aang took the reins and we began soaring through the clouds...

The next time we would touch ground we would be in our mother's homeland...

We'll be in the Four Nations.

_***Trost-** Did anyone call for Titans?_

_****Napajesne**- the word I made up for the Japanese script in the Four Nations._


End file.
